gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouge Leviathan
Prolouge At The beginning of time A large Asteroid crahsed on Earth and out of it came the most fearsome Monster ever to walk the earth The Great Leviathan. The Leviathan began to lay waste to anything in its path including the legendary city of Atlantis. The Mighty Beast was imprisoned and released over the millenia Then Many Years later The Gen of Peace guild released the Leviathan and purified it with Light energy cleansing its darkness and making it their pet But no one really knows where it came from and why. Chapter 1 - Eons Ago Far away from the Solar system out i the farthest reaches of space was a dark planet named Oricos once it was a beautiful bustling city and green planet now it was barren and desolate and its city was in ruins. high on a cliff overlooking a dried out sea was a castle its spires were falling apart and the walls were cracked. inside on a throne sat a malevolent being named Trakadox encased in a sarcophagus next to it on the ground was a skeleton of a unknown person holding a staff , engraved on the sarcophagus was a seal that looked like this Trakadox was once a peaceful being who ruled the planet until he was corrupted by the power of the darkness called the Seal of Orichalcos a mysterious dark substance that fell to the planet a millenia ago. driven by its dark influence Trakadox unleashed the planets most powerful weapon a creature of untold power The Great Leviathan. The Leviathan laid waste to everything on the planet commanded by Trakadox until a brave warrior arised and battled the Leviathan and trakadox but he could not kill them for they were too powerful as he was struck down and about to be killed by Trakadox , he used his last bit of power and his mighty staff and was able to send the Leviathan into a sleep and incased him in asteroid then hurtled it off the planet hoping it would drift in space forever. then he sent trakadox into a sleep and placed him in a a sarcophagus and locked it with a engraving of the seal of orichalcos he was about to put in a lock code but he was too weak and fell to the ground and died before he could permanently lock the sarcophagus. 8000 years later the sarcophagus opened and out stepped Trakadox reborn he looked around and saw the skeleton of the ancient warrior at his feet and smiled evily. " Finally Im free now to reclaim my Weapon." But he remembered that his beloved Leviathan had been hurtled out into space so it could have gone anywhere. he went to his instruments on a control panel and was able to get a lock on a signal generated by the Leviathan's essesnce " Hmm a planet called Earth interesting then onward i go to conquer that planet with my Leviathan " with a evil laugh he boarded his space craft and left for Earth. Chapter 2 - Trakadox's arrival Bill Plunderbones and his wife Esmerelda were standing on the lookout rock on Isla De Avaricia holding hands and watching the sun set. when from above a meteor was hurtling toward Padres Del Fuego " Wow did you see that Bill said to Emerald they raced to Padres where Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bounty Hunter Bill were rushing to where the meteor landed. then the metoer's shell disinergrated and revealed a space ship and out of it came a evil looking creature with four arms and a tail with a torn up cape behind him he looked around and spotted the 4 pirates. " Behold i am Trakadox Warlord of Oricos and i have come to Conquer this world so Bow before me knaves" the 4 pirates drew their weapons and Law said " we Bow before no one " Law drew his Peace Keeper Blade and slashed at Trakadox arm he howled in pain but it just left a scratch he smiled evily and said " You really think your Earth weapons can harm me " then he gathered energy and shot a blue spectral blast at law sending him into a wall. Bill used his Light blade and slashed Trakadox;s belly and it singed him " Ahhhh!"he yelled in pain as Bill stabbed him again with the blade " What but nothing can harm me" trakadox said as he dre3w his own blade from his arm and slashed at Bill, Bill bloked it with his blade but was thrown back by trakadoxs telekeinsis. Hunter aimed him Grand Blunderuss at Trakadox head and ahot it It impaled his head but he reformed his shape and using his tail struck at hunter and implaed him in his shoulder and he sent a electrical charge into him and he fell unconscience. Esmeredla had gone to Bills aid and he said to her " we must release HIM" she nodded and helped him to his feet. Meanwhile trakadox was advancing on Hunter about to strike him when Law using ablessing blade slashed his tail and left a deep gash He yelled and kicked law away. " arm The Satellite cannon " he shouted to Jay Brightsun who was at Daggerpaine Industires factory he imputed sme codes and Jay activated the Guild's XL Satellite cannon and he aimed it for The back beach of Padres where trakadox was He set the mode to Annihialte and fired it. Up in orbit above the Caribbean the Satellite cannon charged up its Gun and aimed at Padres far below and shot it a beam of Whitish Blue came down . Trakadox looked up into the sky at this beam coming down as the pirates scattered away from the beach " what the?" he said. The Beam impacted the beach and it erupted ina brilliant white explosion that illuminated the area, when the dust settled there was a crater and the space ship was destoryed along with the surrounding area. the pirates looked around and didnt see any trace of Trakadox. " I think we killed him " Hunter said "looks like it" Bill said as his arm was around Esmerelda shoulder as she helped him walk since he was limping. Chapter 3 - Leviathan's descent Out of the ground burst Trakadox he was singed and bruised. he staggered out of the ground and looked at the pirates and using his gravity powers he lifted them all up and held them in the air " So that was your best " he laughed triumphnantly.Bill just hung there and smiled and said " No THIS is our Best" he then began to chant words and the other pirates smirled knowing wat was coming. trakadox was puzzled then Bill shouted ARISE GREAT BEHEMOTH I SUMMON YOU! At that moment the clear skies grew darkish purple and a portal opened up in the sky lighting flashed and thunder boomed as the wind started to pick up then a tremendous roar went off across the server and trakadox froze in place he had afeeling of fear but at same time excitment for he knew that roar and he looked into the sky also releasing his hold on the humans. Out of the portal descended none other then The Great Leviathan ﻿ That ancient destroyer and weapon of Oricos. Trakadox was furious that these puny humans had tamed his beloved leviathan to do their bidding but he had a plan to reclaim the monster. the 4 pirates ran to Bill's ship the Renegade Executioner and sailed out to watch from far away in the sea. Bill ordered the Leviathan to blast trakadox away it nodded and opened its mouth and its purple energy beam shot out down at trakadox and hit him with full force. the remains of the beach were destroyed as leviathan blasted it. Trakadox screamed in agony as it felt like jis armor was melting off and he was on the surface of the sun. from the ship the pirates were watching and Hunter said " i dont even think he could stand the full force of the Leviathan" and the others nodded in agreement. Chapter 4 - Leviathan goes rouge fianlly leviathan stopped blasting and closed its mouth and hovered down to see if he had killed the enemy. Then out of the ground burst trakadox he was battered bruised and was leaking energy as his armor was gone but that didnt stop him as he flew up and landed on the leviathan's head and held on. Leviathan was struggling and trying to shake him off when Trakadox took out a fragment of the Orichalcos and plunged it into Leviathan's forehead. it stopped struggling as a dark energy flowed into its brain and around its body as itsa yellow eyes turned crimson red trakadox fell off leviathan onto the devastated beach and laughed maniaclly. Leviathan just hovered there until Bill shouted " Destroy Trakadox " leviathan just turned and roared a different raor that sounded evil and shot a lighting blast down on Padres town. bill and the others were shocked " no i said destroy him not the town " bill shouted Leviathan just looked at the ship and growled then he shot his beam at them " Oh no Jump Now " Law shouted they all jumped overboard into the sea as the Renegade was destroyed and sunk in flames. Leviathan turned away and bill saw his eyes they were red and its body was covered in a dark substance the Leviathan turned to trakadox and unleased some energy his ressurecting power on trakadox and instantly trakadox got back up all healed and at full strength he laughed evily as he formed wings on his back and hovered next to the leviathan. " What you fools never knew was the leviathan came from my home planet and he was my weapon there but a poor fool rose agianst me and imprisoned leviathan in a asteroid and hurtled it to space not knowing where it would land as i was impriosned in a sarcohpahgus." trakadox said the others just floated as rain started to downpour. " so thank you pitiful humans for giving me my pet back " he laughed evily and vanished along with the Leviathan who let out one more beam on padres as it was in flames. Chapter 5 - A plan of action A meeting was called by Gen of Peace to its allies John Breasly , Keira Kinover Lord Cad Bane , Lord Robert , Capt. Skull X they met in the white house on port royal. Hunter was the first to speak " well our greatest weapon has been turned on us " Cad Bane nodded and said " Well nothing of earth can harm it so how are we supposed to combat it " robert said " we could use the satellite cannon to do some damage " Keria offered " i could use my Light eco to attack him " Bill was sititng saying nothing due to the events his favortie creature had been turned against him Esmerelda put her arm around him and hugged him saying " its ok " he felt a little better. On Abassa the clear skies grew dark and thunder boomed as the seas began to rise then in aburst of energy the Leviathan appaeared and charged its beama dn shot it at Port Royal blowing up Fort Charles and the dock area. Trakadox appeared a few minutes la ter and shot his beams at the town and disinergrated building s adn streets. Leviathan's eyes glowed Blue as lighting shot ut of them into the sky and instantly a tornado appeared on tortuga destroying most of it . using its powers the Leviathan mad ethe seas rise into towering waves and they landed on Cuba , tormenta and Ravens Cove wiping them out. Back in the meeting a plan was put in place. Capt. skull X and Hunter would lead the Gen of Peace warship air fleet, Skull would man the XL levaithan gunship and lead the XL Valiant Escort ships maned by Hunter and various ppl of British Knights. Keira would build a weapon to channel her Light eco to use. Law would man the S.S Peace against Trakadox along with John Breasly and Robert and Cad Bane as gunners and fighters Bill and Law would use the QAR Tracker or Leviathan tracker ship to charge in aslong with the Light of Destruction leading. Back over hovering was trakadox looking over Abassa as it was in ruins and flames then he smiled evily as the Leviathan hovered behind him growling as its eyes still glowed red and blank. Chapter 6 - The Battle The LE Tracker(Leviathan tracker) set out to find the Leviathan and Trakadox it traveled to abassa and showed the damage on screen in Daggerpaine Industries HQ " wow Abassa is completely destroyed " John Breasly said . The LE tracker went into the next server down it was destroyed as was the next and the next and the next " hes destroying the servers one by one down the list " Keira exclaimed " well wats the server they r attacking next? " Law asked Bill put in soem coordinates on his computer " Hmm looks like Antik " he said " Lets move out guys " Hunter said The LRF(Leviathan Resistance Force) went to Antik to await the Leviathan and Trakadox. After 2 hours the North side opened up on the server and out came the Leviathan and followed by Trakadox " FIRE " John Breasly ordered All the Ships opened fire shooting out SCUDS DECs and Fury blasts at The Leviathan. They impacted the Levitahan all over but didnt leave a scratch Then he shot his beam at the ships and destroyed 20 of them. Capt. skull X drove the XL leviathan gunship into battle and shot its 10 DEC mislses at the Leviathan they just bounced off its skin and it responded by falshing its eyes to darkish blue. Behind the Gunship clouds startd to roatate and a tornado formed Trakadox appeared and sliced a few ships in half with his elctro spear then Keria riding on The S.S peace falgship aimed her Eco cannon at trakadox and shot him in the chest it impacted him and sent him spiraling down onto the deck of the ship. He got back up but his chest plate was damaged badly form the blast Law and Bill and Hunter charged at Trakadox and struck him again and again with their various swords He blokced too of the swipes but the last one by Hunter and his chest plate broke off revealing his flesh he drove the,back with his powers and tp away onto Leviathan's back. Skull was trying to evade the Toarnado but it was controled by the Leviathan so it was pretty hard to evade it. a Light blast shot out from Keria's Eco Cannon and hit the Leviathan square on the Chest ad it shattered his concentration so the tornado disspated. Skull shot more LGHT bullets at the Leviathans body and scorched it. Chapter 7 - Trakadox's Defeat Trakadox was thrown off of Leviathans back and into the sea. Bill using his Light blade and lifted Trakadox up in the air and slammed him down on the deck. Law charged in and slashed His flesh with the Peace keeper blade , Hunter shot his Blunderbuss at the gash in him and it erupted his insides he screamed in pain. Jay Brightsun stabbed him with his Deloi and kicked him away Keira shot him with Light Eco blasts as did Zeke, John , Angel Stormfury and Last Desperado and Mega all slashed trakadox all over. up in the sky Leviathan was crackling with lighting as its powers started to go haywire Lighting shot out of his scales down on anything around, " Lets get out of here " John yelled the remaining ships started to retreat as Trakadox was spilling energy out all over the deck his eyes started flickering off and on " I will not be beaten by some pathetic mortals " he said in his breaking machine like voice then. Bill using remote controls activated the Satellite cannon and locked on target. every won else got off the ship and onto a sand bar near the area Then Bill shot the cannon down on trakadox and the S.S Peace. the beam impacted the ship ina fiery explosion that engulfed it, Trakadox's screams rang out across the sea and finally they slienced as the ship sunk after it exploded. Finally Leviathan was surging out eliectricity and its eyes started to flicker red to yellow the others looked at this sight " Trakaodx's dark influence has left the Leviathan now he is free and ours again " Esmerelda said standing next to Bill and Bess and Law. Bill looked up nodded and watched as the leviathan Roared in pain as it was freed. Chapter 8 - Leviathan Put to Rest Finally The Leviathan imploded and fell out of the sky in a brillaint explosion and fell into the sea causing a major tidal wave, The others had gotten on another ship and were watching as the wave came at them. "Turn Turn" Hunter shouted to law who was driving. he turned quickly and they rode the wave as it passed and it hit the islands of Padres and Port Royal. Laqw docked the ship at the submerged area of padres and every won got to higher land. "what happened to the Leviathan " Skull said coming up from the Leviathan gunship Bill just looked on and said " He must have killed himself so no one could abuse his power" Law then said " I think you are right as he hugged Bess who hugged him back. Hunter and Lawless hugged as John and Cad bane said goodbye and they left the server. Keira and Zeke hugged and left server back for Exuma Bill and Esmerelda were standing still wacthing when Des and Angel came up and they all hugged as they turned away, Bill looked back behind his shoulder and smiled a little then went with his wife son and daughter and Law, Bess , Lawless and Hunter back to Cortevos. Chapter 9 - Epilouge The Leviathan's carcas sunk to the bottom of the ocean but in a last minute effort the leviathan surged and opened a portal and he fell into it, landing in a icy realm and freezing himself over also engraving that ancient seal on him as he fell into a deep sleep never to be awakend again, He was finally at Peace. THE END Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Book Category:The Light Category:General Of Peace Guild Members